DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The North American Association of Central Cancer Registries (NAACCR) Annual Meeting will be held from April 19-25, 1998, in Vancouver, Canada. The purpose of this conference is to bring together central cancer registry professionals, researchers in the fields of epidemiology and public health, and cancer control/program directors from throughout the US and Canada, to discuss common concerns related to data collection, quality and use, to share research findings and operational strategies, and to conduct the NAACCR's business meeting. The intended audience will include central registry staff (including cancer registrars, epidemiologists, biostatisticians, and computer programmers), health professionals who are users of registry information, representatives of national and international cancer registry organizations, and health department staff. The meeting theme will be "The Role of the Cancer Registry in Cancer Surveillance and Control". The principal topics of the meeting will include: 1. Issues in cancer surveillance and control. 2. Operational and quality control issues in central cancer registries. 3. New technological developments in central cancer registries. 4. Ethical and legal issues for central cancer registries. 5. Development of cancer registry products; accessibility and useability of information. 6. Research utilizing cancer registries, including cancer epidemiology, clinical research, and health care services research. 7. Cancer surveillance and control activities of cancer registries, including monitoring cancer patterns, clusters, and trends; outcome and program evaluation; managed care and health care utilization activities. 8. Communication and collaboration with government and other cancer organizations.